bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance
The Bakugan Brawler Resistance is lead by Mira Clay, in New Vestroia. Its purpose is to free the bakugan and New Vestroia from the vestals who are forcefully inhabiting it. Their enemies are the Vexos whom they frequently encounter. Information The Resistance was formed by Mira Clay after she saw Alpha Hydranoid speak after being tortured by her father and brother and from that she learned that the Bakugan were actually living things and not toys as the Vestals had previously thoguht. After recruiting Baron and Ace over an unknown period of time, Dan and Marucho arrived in New Vestroia, who Mira was able to meet up with before the Vexos and got them to join the resistance as well. After that, the resistance found a clear goal, to destroy the Dimension Controllers that were restricting the Bakugan in to their ball forms. Over the course of this goal Shun eventually joined as well. After this goal was completed, the resistance split up, with Shun, Marucho, and Dan left to go back to Earth whlie Mira, Baron, and Ace stayed on New Vestroia just in case the Vexos came back to try anything. The members stationed on New Vestroia later went to Vestal and went on TV to expose the Vexos and royal family and luckily, the vestal people believed them and the royal family fled and there was peace on Vestal and New Vestroia. However, this peace did not last long, as the Vexos re-emerged with the BT system which required six Attribute Energies to power up, which the previous holders, the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, entrusted in the bodies of the guardian Bakugan of the resistance members. So far only two have been acquired, the Haos energy from Baron and the Subterra energy from Mira. Members Mira Clay Mira is a Subterra battler who's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Magma Wilda. She is a vestal girl who starts the resistance to free the bakugan after she sees a tortured Alpha Hydranoid speak out in pain. Her father is the developer of Mechanical Bakugan and her brother is the former leader of the Vexos Spectra Phantom, yet she has severed her connections with both of them. Her original Bakugan was Thunder Wilda which evolved into Magma Wilda and her Bakugan Trap is Baliton. Baron Leltoy Baron is a Haos battler and vestal boy who's Guardian Bakugan is Haos Mega Nemus who would later evolve into Ancient Nemus and his trap is Haos Piercian. He is often considered the weakest of the Resistance but he is still a very powerful brawler and has defeated most of the Vexos at least once, but he was the first person to lose his Attribute Energy which he lost to Prince Hydron. He comes from a big family and has six younger siblings. Ace Grit Ace is a Darkus vestal battler who's Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Percival who he got from Mira after she persuaded him to join the resistance and he later evolves into Midnight Percival. His trap is Falcon Fly. He has a crush on Mira and as such harbors some resentment towards Dan because he seems to grab her attention. Dan Kuso Dan is a Pyrus battler from Earth who's Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Neo Dragonoid who evolved into Cross Dragonoid, also known as Drago. He is hailed as the best brawler from Earth and came to New Vestroia at Drago's insistence due to the Vestals, with Marucho following. Mira was the first person he met on New Vestroia and she need to persuade the two of them much to join the resistance, later giving him his Bakugan Trap Scorpion. Mira has a crush on him but he has a girlfriend back home (Runo, but he denies it when someone notes it). Marucho Marukura Marucho is a Aquos battler who's Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Elfin, who later evolves into Elfin Version 2. He is the only son of millionaires and is very smart, such as being able to program a signal jamming shield around his house. Although he wasn't supposed to join Dan and Drago when they went to New Vestroia, he followed them through the portal and joined the Resistance with Dan. His trap is Tripod Epsilon. Shun Kazami Shun is a Ventus battler who's Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Master Ingram, who evolved from his pre-evolved guardian Ingram, and his trap is Hylash. He was trained as a ninja and as such is very agile both on land and in the air. He entered New Vestroia earlier then Dan and Marucho, with a portal opening on him when he was training and him falling into it. However, nobody knew he was there until later in the series when he was first seen saving Marucho from losing to Mylene. He later joined the Reistance after that incident. Minor Members Runo Misaki Runo is a Haos Brawler who's Guardian Bakugan is Haos Blade Tigrerra,who evolved from her pre-evolved guardian Tigrerra, and she doesn't own a trap.She is in love with Dan but he and her always argue.She entered New Vestroia the lastest because she went through Dr.Micheal's portal,this caused her to go in half a peice because she didn't process all the way through.The Resistance found her when they heard her voice in the middle of the night.So they all went back to Earth.Now she is back with Tigrerra on Earth with the resistance. Her and Mira lost a battle against Mylene and Lync and the Subterra energy was taken from Magma Wilda.Runo,Julie and Alice are hiding with the Resistance so it is unknown if the Vexos are tracking them too. Julie Makimoto Julie is a Subterra Brawler who's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Hammer Gorem,who evolved from her pre-evolved gaurdian Gorem,and she doesn't own a trap.She likes Billy and they are currently together.She hasn't been to New Vestroia yet but helped Runo get there.The Resistance met Julie when they went to Earth after Runo and the part of the Vexos.Now she is back with Gorem on Earth and the resistance. Her and Billy battled Ace.Runo,Julie and Alice are hiding with the Resistance so it is unknown if the Vexos are tracking them too. Alice Gehabich Alice is a Darkus Brawler who's Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Alpha Hydranoid,who evolved from Masquerade's pre-evolved guardian Dual Hydranoid, then Hydranoid. She doesn't own a trap. She also hasn't been to New Vestroia yet but tried to stop Julie and Runo from sending Runo there. The Resistance met Alice when they came to Earth chasing the Vexos and Runo. Now she is back on Earth with Hydranoid and the resistance. She brawled Shadow Prove with Chan Lee, beat Hades but still lost the brawl when Shadow pulled out MAC Spyder. Then the Resistance rushed to Earth to see if she was okay. Runo, Julie and Alice are hiding with the Resistance so it is unknown if the Vexos are tracking them too. Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia